Chāyā (Spirit of the Mother)
Chāyā, also known as the Spirit of the Mother, is a reoccurring character in the Project Series. She manifests as a humanoid-like being with pointed ears and a horn in the center of her head. Though her first appearance is in Project Reaper her role in Project Exodus is much more significant, serving as the main protagonist. She is roughly 3 to 4 billions of years old and spends most of her time in suspended animation. 'Chāyā in Project Reaper' Chāyā is set to appear in Project Reaper as an antagonist serving the will of Serpahim. She is an Anti-Angel, one of only two in all existence, created by Seraphim in fear of Angels being revived. It is unknown if she was ever deployed during the Umbral Wars, but she claims to have witnessed the moment the last Angel fell. She claims that she is made from Angelic DNA mixed with Umbral Toxin components. This was done intentionally by Seraphim to ensure she could effectively overpower both weapons. Of all weapons developed by Seraphim, Chāyā is easily the most powerful. Aside from being an Anti-Angel she is encoded with the same ability Seraphim used to deconstruct the first Universe. In the event that the Umbral Toxin or Angels were to spread in the Universe again, Chāyā was to immediately initiate a purge of the entire universal plane. Her brother, the Vignian Knight, was not given this ability - and was instead granted his own plethora of unique skills related to the manipulation of Time. After witnessing the events of the Umbral Wars, Chāyā returned to the Threshold and entered suspended animation. Billions of years later, during the events of Project Reaper the Umbral Toxin is re-released into the Universe, prompting Chāyā's arrival. She would assault the Feros System's home planet - succumbing to the Umbral Plague - and decimate its civilians, alerting Reaper to her presence. Reaper confronted Chāyā and inevitably convinced her to return to suspended animation, assuring her that it would cleanse the Umbral plague on its own. Chāyā complied but vowed to return and complete her task if Reaper was unsuccessful. 'Chāyā in Project ExoDus' Though Project ExoDus is highly speculative, it will serve as the Project Trilogy's finale chapter. It centers around Chāyā as she returns to the Universe finding the Galatian species to be advancing into space-flight techonology. As the Galatians begin to explore the Milky Way Galaxy they stumble onto the ruins and abandoned relics of the past and unknowingly stir the Umbral Toxin, which was believed to be eradicated by Reaper thousands of years prior. Chāyā is forced onto a journey to save the Second Universe, lest she be forced to destroy it. She becomes the mother of the Galatian species and ultimately leads the galaxy to its final and eternal state of stability. Her final sacrifice allows for the absolution of Seraphim's soul which has been dead for thousands of years and it is heavily implied he is reborn as a Galatian, alongside Reaper, Amagai and a handful of noteable characters who perished in the events of the series. Chaya's true name will not be revealed within the game, instead she will be referred to as 'Mother.'